vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku
Summary Sora's best friend and rival. His desire to see something greater beyond his tiny, secluded island home led to him being seduced by the forces of darkness. But once he realizes the harm he's caused, he begins working in the shadows to assist Sora in whatever way possible, eventually wielding his own Keyblade and tempering his inner darkness to channel it for the forces of light. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Riku Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Keyblade Master Destructive Capacity: Large planet level+ Range: Several thousand kilometers with magic, a couple meters with regular melee Speed: Faster-than-light (is able to hold his own against Sora, Roxas, and Twilight Xemnas; easily faster than Monstro who massively outpaced the Highwind in KH1) Lifting Strength: Class M+, likely higher (Riku is a powerhouse of the verse and could probably replicate any lifting feat of Sora's) Striking Power: Class XJ (traded blows with Twilight Xemnas, Roxas, and Sora) Durability: Large planet level+ Stamina: Superhuman, fought a nigh endless horde of Nobodies after being injured in his fight with Twilight Xemnas, can plow through Castle Oblivion without rest Standard Equipment: Way to Dawn (his Keyblade) Intelligence: Is a Keyblade Master, seems to be tactically intelligent for having orchestrated Sora and co.'s actions throughout entire games without them even knowing, is also highly skilled in combat Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, time manipulation, flight/levitation, energy manipulation, electromagnetic and gravity manipulation, can make afterimages, adept in elemental magic, Flowmotion (allows Riku to blanket his body in a purple aura that increases his power, agility, and speed), teleportation, spatial manipulation, poison manipulation, healing, forcefield, is able to form Links with his Dream Eaters to increase his stats, and is an expert swordsman Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Keyblade (Way to Dawn):' Through channeling one’s strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Riku’s Keyblade is The Way to Dawn, a weapon created through combining the powers of light and darkness. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Riku has not demonstrated such special abilities, though he has achieved Master status as of Dream Drop Distance. '-Dark Aura:' Riku charges up the darkness in his heart, and zips around at extreme speeds, impaling his opponent when he collides with them. After colliding with them several times, he finishes by generating a huge pillar of dark energy. '-Dark Splicer:' Riku stops time around every enemy in his range and rapidly warps around while attacking the opponent. When time begins to flow again, the affected enemies are dealt sequential damage in rapid succession. '-Dark Firaga:' Riku shoots an orb of dark fire that splits into multiple separate orbs and homes in on the opponent. '-Dark Break:' Riku leaps into the air and dive-bombs the enemy multiple times, generating shockwaves of darkness with each impact. '-Dark Mode:' Riku taps into the darkness in his heart, and physically manifests it as a suit that he wears. His strength, speed, magical power, and durability are all exponentially increased in this state. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts